


December Drabbles

by wintersoldierswhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Christmas, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, bucky fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldierswhore/pseuds/wintersoldierswhore
Summary: A few cute chapter of a fluffy couple during December.





	1. Ferris Wheel and Fear of Height

Amusement Park was full of laughter and music. There was indistinct talking and laughing in the background, kids were running around everywhere. The music was loud and it smelled like popcorn. This was the best date idea you ever had and you were glad that Bucky was the one you brought here, even though he was the only reason why you were here in the first place. Bucky always liked amusement parks and it was a great place for the beginning of the new month.

For this month, you had four planned dates for your him because you both needed something different, something exciting and December was a great opportunity to do it. You looked at Bucky, walking as fast as he could from one ride to the other, leaving you a little behind. Your throat was burning with your fast breathing because it was hard to catch a 101-year-old child in a park. 

“Do you want me to get you a teddy bear?“ Bucky asked, shooting a cocky smile at you. He was wearing his black coat with a turtleneck inside and his cheeks were blushing with excitement. "I have one real-life sized bear but thank you,” you replied as you reached out to his warm hand. It was too cold to be outside but it was a good reason to cling onto Bucky like a koala.

“Sweet Jesus,” he exclaimed as he grabbed your cold hand and pressed to his warm cheeks. “How can you get that cold?”

“Some of us are normal humans and not super soldiers like you, Sergeant,” you rolled your eyes and leaned into his warm body. Bucky was always warm and you were always cold. Great match, you thought as you looked at him in awe. He pecked a kiss on your cold nose and placed both of your hands in his pocket, covering both of them with his flesh hand. You felt warm just one touch coming from him. Dating a huge bear had some perks, such as him winning two teddy bears in the target game and having a walking heater with you all the time. Sometimes you made him jump in his sleep with your cold hands on his back and he absolutely hated it but it was cute to watch his sleepy complains about how cold you were.

“I did it!” he cheered to you as he won another teddy bear. Bucky Barnes was a professional soldier, that target shooting game was a piece of cake for him.   
“What do you want to name it?” he asked as you hugged the toy. “Bucky,” you said. “Yes, baby?” Bucky turned to you, taking his eyes off from the cotton candies in the next stand. “I am going to name it Bucky,” you explained. “I thought I was your only bear Y/N,” Bucky replied dramatically, putting his hand on his heart and pouting. Drama queen, you thought and kissed the pout out of his face. He grabbed your hand and led you to the doughnut stand nearby.  
“Do you want to share one?” you asked as he handed one of the toys he won to a kid and nodded to you. Christmas spirit really got him good, you thought. You had never seen him that happy. You liked chocolate doughnut glaze —and of course, shared the half of it with Bucky— and he liked winter and watching you ate a doughnut in one bite. Also, he was a sucker for Ferris Wheel. That’s why you didn’t mention about your fear of heights when you sat down on the cabin with him. I’ll be okay, you thought. I’m with Bucky, I’ll be okay.

As soon as your cabin started to get high and shake a little because of the wind, you grabbed Bucky’s arm as tight as you could. This fear of yours was so unnecessary, you knew. You were safe, you knew that too. But that was the thing about the fear, it didn’t make any sense. It just controlled your heartbeat and breathing. And everything else. “Babe?” Bucky asked, getting startled with your tight grip on his arm, he was amazed by the view up there and if you hadn’t touched him, he wouldn’t notice how pale you looked. “I can’t,” you whispered. Your blood pressure was getting lower and you knew if you paid a look to the view, you would just faint. “I am scared of the height,” you blurted, feeling embarrassed. “I thought I could do this but I can’t,”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you towards him as the cabin got a little shaky. "Do.Not.Move.“ you ordered to him as he wanted to hug you tightly, Bucky never liked when you did things like this to make him happy. He was already happy with you in his life. You were enough. "Why didn’t you tell me that you were scared?” Bucky asked. You took a deep breath to calm yourself down. “I didn’t realise I was this scared of it until we started to move. I thought I could handle it,”

“It’s okay baby, we are getting off as soon as our cabin gets close to the ground. Just keep your eyes on me, ok?” he said and you looked at his blue eyes. You were paralysed with fear and you could not think straight and Bucky’s eyes didn’t make it any easier. “You are really really pretty,” you uttered as you started sweating. He chuckled and closed your eyes with his hand. “You are really weird, you know that right babe?” he asked as you felt the cabin stopping. “Let’s get off,” he grabbed your hand and pulled you onto your feet, watching you in concern. Bucky thought about carrying you bridal style but he knew you would rather die than to give people a show like that.

“I could go on a little longer,” you whined as he pulled you to his embrace. You were still shaking like a leaf. 

“You wouldn’t stand one more second,” he replied. “Babe?” he said pulling away from you. He looked like he searching for an answer in your eyes. Blue eyes again, you thought as your heart missed a beat because of how close his face was. You have kissed him maybe thousands of times but each time he got close, he erased the world from your mind. There was no fear, no background music coming from all over the park. Nothing. You only heard your heartbeat and his calming voice. Bucky could talk about the most exciting things and you could still sleep with his voice. 

“Yes?” you asked and felt a little more stable. You would never underestimate you fear from now on, for sure.

“Don’t do stupid shit because it makes me happy ever again, okay?” 

“I mean, you like a lot of stupid shit, you need to be more specific there Sarge,” you joked.

“I am not talking about me liking you, to be specific.” he sassed and he laughed. You pinched his arm and rolled your eyes. He didn’t even move a muscle which was annoying. You couldn’t hurt the guy a little even for a laugh.

“I just like seeing you happy,” you explained. “Even when it scares me a little,”  
“You were not scared, you were dying up there Y/N. And I don’t want you to feel that way ever again. So don’t do stupid shit to make me happy or anything. I am on cloud nine thanks to you already, okay?” 

“I’ll do all the stupid shit for you Buck,” you said, watching his perfect smile. He was the one. And you knew how much he needed something normal. You would go another ride on the wheel just for him. 

He laughed again, shaking his head. “I would do just the same,” he answered. You were sure that he was already making things that annoy him just to see you smile and you knew for a fact that you would rather be at home and cuddle than to scare yourself like this. But this was the thing about your relationship, you did things for each other even when it was hard. You were both so stupidly in love, it made you cringe.


	2. Ice Skating and A Little Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating and a little snowflake falling on Bucky's eyelashes.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you,” Bucky whispered as he handed you a cup of coffee. It was late at night and you were watching the snow falling down. Bucky was wearing the red pyjama pair you bought for him, his hair was in a ponytail and he never looked so happy.

“I have never seen snow until I was 12,” you confessed as you took a sip from your coffee, Bucky laughed and held your hand, caressing your palm with his thumb. You couldn’t believe how someone like him —who looked that though and distant—was actually a real delight have around. Bucky was a treasure. A huge teddy bear who looks a little scary on the outside.

“Your turn,” you murmured as you leaned your head on his shoulder. You felt him getting stiff over a silly confession. What was he going to say? I hate kittens? That would be the worst. Please don’t say you hate cats, you prayed inside.

“I have never ice skated,” Bucky said and sighed. “I am scared that I will fall and someone will slash my wrist.”

You snorted and looked at his face in shock. “You sure you grew up in here?” you barked, holding your laughter in. He playfully hit his shoulder to yours.“I didn’t make fun of you when you were scared of the Ferris wheel, ya know? It hurts when you mock my feelings like this. Validate my fear please,” he said, looking offended.

“Face your fears,” you whispered to his ear, pinning his hair behind his ear and rubbing your finger just there, his blood was running so hot, he was almost your personal heater. You clapped your hands after you placed your cup on the floor. “Let’s go to ice skating tonight and I will show you my talents,” you offered, looking really joyful.

 

“Never,” he shook his head firmly and crossed his arms on his chest.

“Bucky, please,” you begged and massaged the back of his neck, he was getting softer and softer under your touch. It was time to take the manipulation to the next step.

“Nope,” he tried to hold his promise. You were cute and he loved you but ice skating was scary. Really really scary.

You pouted and looked at his eyes. Bucky just stared at you with no expression. “I am not going to ice skating, I don’t want to die,” 

“You won’t, I will protect you,” you said, trying to persuade him. Puppy face always worked on Bucky and he was close to giving in, you knew from the way his eyebrow started twitching. “Please? Do it for the Christmas spirit?”

He sighed even deeply, rubbing his face with his hands. “Okay, but if I fall, you will make sure my wrists are safe,” 

You pecked a kiss on his lips, feeling the insecure smile on his face as you did. “I promise,”

image  
“It’s too crowded,” you whined as you watched the rink. There were people. A lot of them. Having a lot of people on the ice was not ideal when you had a scared boyfriend who didn’t know how to ice skate. Let’s not crush anyone tonight, you hoped.

“We can always go back home,” Bucky replied and started pulling you from your hand to the exit. He was going to do this, for you. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t jump to the offer if he could skip it before starting.

“You are giving up even before your feet touched to ice?” you mocked him and pulled your hand from his. “I will beat your ass in this Barnes, you are going down,” 

“That is what I am afraid of sweetheart,” he muttered under his breath. He had an image to protect. Maybe his ego was a bit fragile to handle falling in front of your eyes. Just maybe.

image

“You can do it, baby,” you reassured him as Bucky held on to your hand like his life was depending on it. And he sincerely believed his life was depending on you. If you let him go, he would just freak out. “There is a kid skating like a pro on your right,”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Bucky blurted out. Even kids were skating and he was looking like a total coward. Fragile, you thought. He looked nice when he wasn’t that confident with himself.

“If he can do it, you can do it Bucky,” you answered and fixed your posture. You were wearing a grey beanie and a pink coat and your face was beaming with happiness. Bucky knew he was holding you back but he couldn’t let your hands go. He was not rushing, not trying to impress you. He was just struggling to stand on his feet and maybe he would actually skate a little before this torture ended. Though, it was a nice torture. Your fingers were interlocked to his and if he paced a little faster, he could touch to your forehead with his. And your perfume was lingering around, making him feel like it was just you and him on the ice. Like no one was there, no kid noises no professional skaters. Just you and him. He liked this, not minding others and only feeling you. And trust you with his life. The silence was there until Bucky made you bumped into an old lady and apologise.

“Sorry,” you said as you let go of his hand and turned to the lady. “Hey!” Bucky yelped. “You promised to hold my hands. Both of them. What if I fall?” He was whining like a child. He should be glad that I love him, you thought as you reached out to him. 

“I am really sorry, I have a big baby I am trying to teach how to skate,” you said to the old lady as she smiled and skated further away. Really far away from the two of you. “Can you not whine for a second, huh?” you arched your eyebrows. “We both know that I cannot hold you with both of my hands if you just slip. You already took the risk,”

Bucky pulled you to his embrace quickly. His breath was hitting to your lips and he was doing it again. Charming you. Each time he got close to you like this, you held your breath and your face started to blush. “I want you close when I am about to fall so that I can take advantage of the accident,” he whispered, standing straight on his skates. He never tried to stand like that before but holding you close gave him courage and he forgot what you were doing there. This was your doing. Making him forget the scariest and sometimes crucial things. If someone burned down there, he wouldn’t even notice because of you.

“Pervert,” you whispered and chuckled, trying for him to not realise what he was doing. This was the first step, standing. “I am doing it, aren’t I?” he asked as he looked on his feet. 

You slapped your forehead with your gloved hand. “I was trying to hide my joy,” you whispered. “I thought me being close made you forget things, Barnes?”   
“It did,” he replied as he pecked a kiss on your lips. “But your dilated pupils and the way you avoid my feet gave some clues,” He looked proud of himself and caressed your cheek in ease. “Also, your smile was over the top,” 

You didn’t realise it was snowing again until a snowflake fell on Bucky’s eyelashes. You reached and took it in your hand and felt it melting away. This was what Christmas about. Feeling his warmth under your hands and not minding the fact that he still didn’t know how to skate. You twirled around, letting his hands go and showing off. “Show off,” Bucky muttered as he rolled his eyes yet still standing on his feet. He reached to your hand and turned you around before he pulled you towards him once more. “A show off that I really love,”


	3. Cannot Hide From The Mistletoe

You turned off the water and grabbed your robe, knowing that Bucky had done something in the bathroom while you were taking a shower. And then you saw it. A mistletoe taped right above your head, right on the shower frame. That sneaky fox.

“Bucky?” you called out for him as you wrapped your towel to your hair, looking like a mummy in a museum. 

“Yeah?” he replied and you could feel how he held his laughter. He was such an idiot. Cute but an idiot. All he had to do was to grab you and kiss you, you wouldn’t protest. But he had to go around and turn everything into a show. You loved that idiot so much, your heart was hurting with all the feelings.

“Why do we have a mistletoe taped on our shower?” you asked as you stepped out of the bathroom to your shared bedroom. Okay, you were not expecting that. You were not expecting rose petals everywhere and candles and another mistletoe hanging down on the door frame. Cheeky little bastard. Bucky knew how to get into your heart and well, in your bed too. 

“Well honey, it’s because we need a reason to make out on a daily basis,” he explained as he looked at you, wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. While you were taking a shower, the little minx was busy making himself look good. His hair was in a tight bun and his cheeks were almost too blushed, he was up to something. Something more than what he had done in the bedroom.

“Oh god,” you replied, looking at everything he had done in the room, your eyes brimming with tears. Now you were feeling out of place with a robe and towel wrapped around your head. “I look like a cave troll with my robe and you look perfect. Everything looks so perfect,” you said, holding your breath to cut the tears. Robe and the towel and your red face because of the hot water made you feel conscious about your appearance already. You didn’t need a red nose and puffy eyes. I need to get dressed, you thought. I look like Smeagol.

He laughed and bowed in front of you, holding out a red rose. “I’d say robe is better,” he replied as he held the collar of your grey robe, his breath was hitting on your face and you felt the blood rushing to your face. I should’ve bought a red robe for Christmas, you thought. At least I’d look like a little cute.

“You only say that because it’ll be easier to get me naked,” 

“True,” Bucky snorted and held your hands and pulled you under the door, to work his way with the mistletoe there. His plan was to kiss you first in the bathroom and kiss you all the way to the living room. But he was too busy trying to put the star on the tree, he missed when you were out of the shower. But it was never too late to go back there and just have a little make-out session in the shower, he thought and looked back at you with heart eyes. “I think we need to kiss now,” he whispered as you eyed down the hallway and realise he hung mistletoes all the way ahead to the kitchen and let his hands go. 

“I think I need to do some inspecting first,” you said and passed by him. He just didn’t do it, you thought. He was always a bit over the top but you didn’t expect this much. Where the hell he hid all of the mistletoes and the candles, you asked yourself. In the laundry room, you didn’t know. He was all over the laundry room all week like a protective dog and you didn’t even realise.

“No, we need to kiss, there is mistletoe above our head,” he resisted but he was too late. Bucky tried to grab your arm but all he could grab was the air.  
“Bucky,” you whined as you saw how he put mistletoes all around the apartment. Even on the fucking fridge, there was one. “We really didn’t need that many mistletoes,” 

“We did,” he replied and shoved his hands to his pockets, feeling bummed that his plan was failing. He spent half an hour on mistletoes and he didn’t even get a kiss on the cheeks. Bummer. “And I think we needed even more because I am not feeling a kiss on my lips,” he whined like a baby, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms on his chest. “Can we stop appreciating my entrepreneur spirit to make out with you and just get to the part we make out already?”

You shut your eyes and a tear rolled down. Sometimes one man was too much and a crowd was not enough and Bucky was more than you could ever hope for. You turned to him and opened your arms, racing towards him as he grabbed you in the air. “I love you, you big idiot,” you said looking into his eyes. “Even when you prepare a whole scene to just to kiss me,” and pecked a kiss on his lips, feeling that he was now, happy with what he had done.


	4. A Fancy Date and Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated reader over a dress and her saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swear words and an upset lady.

“Christmas is fucking cancelled!” you yelled as you slammed the door open and dropped every bag you had in your hand on the floor. Then you threw your umbrella on them in frustration. Bucky was resting his eyes on the couch when your voice -and angry face- woke him up. 

“What do you mean Christmas is cancelled?” he asked, fearing that you will now rain on his parade too. The tree was glimmering with all its glory and Bucky didn’t have time to pick up all the mistletoes on the floor after yesterday. For each kiss, you made him promise to clean up after himself. 

You breathed through your nose and kicked your snow boots off, not thinking about how you brought snow and mud into your own living room. Bucky took a mental note of this behaviour of yours to use it in the future arguments. If you accuse him of leaving his dirty clothes all around, he’d accuse you with this.

“I have been shopping-” you checked the clock as you took another breath “Since 9 am in the morning? And guess what I bought?” you gestured the bags “Everything for you. Including boxers that have Santa faces on them. Guess what I could not find?” 

Bucky did not know if he should answer or not, knowing you will aim your wrath on him if he made a mistake. “A dress?” he asked, arching both of his eyebrows and rubbing his hands to each other. He was a beefy cake, as you called him, and he was scared of you. A tiny little woman without a clue about fighting. You made him nervous when you were angry because it didn’t happen often. You nodded and stood in the middle of the living room, looking like you needed to be comforted. Hair in a crappy bun and you were still in your cherry coloured coat. Like you just survived a fight. 

“Yes,” you replied. “A FUCKING DRESS. And you know what? Because for some reason during Christmas all dresses are either in red or they are too shiny that if I wore one, I would look like a Christmas tree. Do I look like I want to be a Christmas tree in the theatre watching Nutcracker with my hot boyfriend?”

Uh-oh. Each question was getting close to a trap. Bucky sat on his back and tried to come up with an answer when you removed your coat, pushing yourself out of it. 

“Do I?” you insisted and sighed which made Bucky feel like you were calmer. “You not answering makes me think that I’ll look like a Christmas tree no matter what I wear, James,”

Danger zone. First name phase was a bad sign. He barely has spoken and you already called him James. Bucky was in deep deep trouble with his hot-headed girlfriend.

“Do not get angry,” he said, throwing his hands in the air like he was surrendering. “But I think you got a little too tense about this date.” 

“I am already angry,”

“Do not aim at me when I try to come up with rational solutions then,” he rephrased his sentence. “I think you should go get a shower and take a deep breath and I’ll clean this mess up,” he gestured the bags and the footprints on the floor which made you sigh so deeply. I can never use his dirty socks against him, you thought. Loss of a great blackmail subject. You turned your eyes at Bucky back as he waited for you to understand what he proposed. “I will come to our room and I will choose your dress personally,”

“I don’t think I’ll take fashion advice from a man who wears turtlenecks with a leather jacket,” you crossed your arms on your chest. Bucky grabbed your coat on the floor and pointed at you. “Do not even go there,” he warned. “I wear what I wear, Miss Christmas Tree,” he grinned at you. 

“You are so mean,”

“I am not the one who threw a tantrum over a dress.” Bucky replied to your accusations. “and you need me because if I don’t help you will decide not to go because you have no dress.”

“You make me sound like the Grinch,”

He grinned again as he tidied the bags on the floor and closed the door. “If the shoe fits honey,” he said. “If the shoe fits,”

image

Bucky pushed you in the bathroom with all his strength and closed the door to begin his own adventure. He had never picked outfits for you, except for the pyjama set he bought as a gift. He stood in front of your clothes and couldn’t understand how many black leggings you need. Bucky was sure he at least saw five of them there. Even with at least fifteen dresses, you couldn’t pick one. Since he insisted that you both went to see Nutcracker he was going to make sure you were feeling good about your outfit. Not that he would be sad if you simply stayed in but he wanted to see you dressing up and going out with him. He just wanted to treat his girl right. He dug down all of your clothes and found a dark green dress with a little cleavage on the chest. He had no idea why you even went shopping during Christmas week, you were too indecisive and the malls were full of people. Also, you already had a gorgeous dress. He picked your black bra with matching underwear on your drawer and placed it right next to your dress. If he was going to be your stylist, he was going to do it right.

You were singing in the shower when he was trying to find the silver necklace that you stole from Nat last summer. He smiled at your voice, knowing that a shower always made you feel better. “There you are!” he tried to keep calm when he spotted the necklace among others. It was a miracle that you kept them all separate and none of them was tangled to the other. 

“I feel like you had an ulterior motive when you pushed me to the bathroom!” you yelled from inside, leaving Bucky in shock. He expected for you to be inside for a little longer. I couldn’t choose the shoes, he thought. If she cries about not having shoes, help me, god.

“I always need to have an ulterior motive, I am dating Grinch,” he mocked and sat on the bed, his fingers interlaced with each other. He was nervous because he didn’t want you to be more upset with his fashion choices. You walked out of the bathroom, leaving a hot and steamy bathroom behind. 

“Ta-da!” Bucky exclaimed as he showed you the dress and your jaw dropped. 

“Where did you find it? I didn’t even know I had it,” you asked and stood between his legs. He even matched the bra with the right underwear, you thought. Can this man get any better?

“That’s what happens when you have one too many clothes sweetheart,” 

“I only have fifteen or something like that,”

“That’s what I meant,” Bucky replied as he rubbed his hands down your sides and bit his lip.

“What is it?” you asked, feeling suspicious. 

“I didn’t have the time to look for your shoes,”

“Uhm, that’s not a problem,” you replied and avoided his eyes. If he found out how many shoes you had, he would never let you go shopping again. “I can do it,”

“What are you hiding from me?” he asked and held your chin, trying to make you look in his eyes. 

“Nothing,”

“Is there a dead body in our shoe rack or what now?”

“I have seven heels in the same colour,” you confessed as you started taping your feet on the ground. “And to be honest, they all look the same,”

“And?”

“They will all look same to you too,” 

Bucky took a deep breath and dropped his shoulders. He gently slapped his leg for you to sit and you took your place on him, holding his back with one of your arms.

“I will not talk about how you own a lot of clothes and shoes ever again if you don’t pout or whine and just get dressed and come watch the Nutcracker with me,” he proposed, looking at your eyes. Now he knew why you went shopping during Christmas week, you were simply addicted. 

“But,”

“Nope,” he shook his head. “If you say one more word, I will talk about how you literally bought the same shoe seven times,” 

“Okay,” you accepted the defeat. And wore the dress after Bucky let you go from his lap. It was a little tight and the silver necklace was not even for this dress but you put it on anyway. You were not going to talk about how you owned seven shoes in the same colour, because that colour went with everything, everything, and you wore one of them. You also didn’t mention you were wearing one of them to Bucky too. He already had a lot of things in his hands to use against you. Including your soft spot. Your love against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being this late. I was intending to finish this before the new year but I am busy with my finals.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it. <3


End file.
